<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Blue by https_nyx_info</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689288">His Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_nyx_info/pseuds/https_nyx_info'>https_nyx_info</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blue - Freeform, Death, Dream Smp, Friend The Sheep - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, philza minecraft, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_nyx_info/pseuds/https_nyx_info</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur Angst. That is all.</p><p>(so,,,many,,typo's,,)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this Weird Oneshot I made when i was bored :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur didn’t remember much, only the happy things. He remembers sparing with his brother Techno in the fields filled with flowers and bees, it was quite peaceful. When Ghostbur was alive he always liked blue. “It gets rid of all the sad things” he would always say. Wilbur would have a lot of blue hidden away in a chest under his bed. He had a lot of sadness to get rid of. With his wife dead, his son betraying him, and his father never loving him as much as his other brothers Wilbur had plenty of blue. Ghostbur liked blue as well only, he didn't exactly know why. He had always just thought it was a pretty color, different from his faded yellow sweater.  Ghostbur never had much blue, he could never find any. He figured the blue was something that came to you. So he would have to settle with the one blue for now. </p><p> </p><p>One day as Ghostbur was floating around the SMP he spotted something, A sheep in the distance. Ghostbur liked animals, he had sex with a fish after all. The sheep was friendly and walked up to Ghostbur. The sheep nudged his hand, “Oh hello!,” Ghostbur said with an echo. “Would you like to be friends?” The sheep nudged his hand again, “I’ll take that as a yes.” That's when Ghostbur got an idea. He took out his blue, his only blue, and gave it to the sheep. The sheep was now a nice shade of dark blue. “Friend!” he smiled, “Friend! Friend! Friend!” he chanted. Ghostbur had a friend, Friend. </p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur would take Friend everywhere and Friend seemed to be very happy about it as well. He would follow the ghost around almost intrigued by his existence. Ghostbur and Friend were inseparable, the best of friends.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a month on the SMP, Ghostbur and Friend were just hanging out. Philza walked over and informed Ghostbur that he needed to go back to his grave or else Dream would destroy it, making Ghostbur wither away. Obviously, Ghostbur didn’t want to do that. “I can’t leave Friend alone. What if he gets lonely? Who will feed him? What if-” “WILBUR!” Philza snapped at him. “Enough about the stupid sheep already, you’re lucky that he’s survived this long! Now you are going to get in the grave before Dream kills you or I kill this damn sheep!” Ghostbur was stunned, he never remembered any bad memories of his father. <em> Was he also so mad at Wilbur? </em>Ghostbur thought. "N-no," Ghostbur stuttered. "Please don't, Friend did nothing wrong-" "Then go back to your grave." Philza said in a way that would make the bravest of men shiver. "I CAN'T LEAVE FRIEND!" Ghostbur lashed out, he never yelled, he never raised his voice. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent, only the rustling of leaves could be heard. Philza had a cold look on his face. “Phil?” Ghostbur mumbled. Philza said nothing, all he did was pull out his sword. “Phil!” Ghostbur said with a bit more urgency in his voice. Again, Philza said nothing. All he did was slowly walk over to the blue sheep, slowly raising his sword. “Phil no!!” Philza swung. The sheep that Ghostbur had loved was gone, his blue was gone, his only blue was gone forever. Animals don't get second chances. Philza turned around, blood now on his hands and sword. “Go to your grave Wilbur.” Ghostbur stood there shocked and unable to cry. “Now!” Ghostbur obliged and floated over to his grave, not before stopping at his old house. He grew up for nearly his whole life, but he couldn’t remember anything that happened there. He glided up the old rickety stairs and went over to his old room. He hadn’t been here since he died. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, his room was untouched. It was dusty, but nothing looked like it moved. He went over to his bed, he noticed something under it though, a blue smear. Looking under, he saw it was a chest. Being curious, he opened it. Inside were stacks upon stacks of blue. Ghostbur was silent. He picked up some blue and lay on the bed. Ghosts can’t cry, but Ghostbur was colder than usual, his own way of tears. He stayed on the bed for a while, in fact, he had forgotten how long he had been there for. </p><p> </p><p>As he was laying on the bed he grew colder and colder. No amount of blankets could ever make him warm. He had lost the last thing who cared about him. His older brother nevered acted like a brother to him. His younger brother hated him. His own father killed the one thing he loved. His wife was gone, his son was gone, his family was gone. Ghostbur was only able to mutter a single sentence, “My blue.” With that, he had withered away. Dream had destroyed his grave. Ghostbur was no more, merely forgotten. At least he had gone away with the thing he had loved the most.</p><p> </p><p>His blue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>